Do you love me?
by TOloveIStoDESTROY-Jace
Summary: He was hurt, dieing actually.  And he keeps on telling his boyfriend not to save him.  Will Blaise comply or will he play hero and save his boyfriend?
1. I love you, stupid bloody Gryffindoor

_ It was rainy and windy out, but he kept walking, pushing himself to keep going. He was walking down a dark, damp ally, trying to get away from thee world. He was holding his side trying to keep the wound closed; it wasn't working that well. And then there were the rumors. They kept staring and whispering; he couldn't stand it not that he's not used to the rumors. __**'You would think they have gotten used to it. With Harry and Draco going at it like bunnies. At least Blaise and I don't practically jump each other every other second. Sure, we will kiss or hold hands, but never once have I jumped on his lap and snogged him senseless. Not like Harry does to Draco all the time. You know what the next time Blaise and I go out . . . Fuck it, I love him and damn anybody else who looks down at us. I mean I already have approval of Blaise's mom and my parents could give a flying fuck. As long as I'm happy so are they. Wait, what am I thinking; there is a damn good chance I wont make it to our next date.**__' He screamed, cussing wildly, he looked down at his side where the wound is; he saw that it started to bleed more profusely. '__**Fuck, god, I really need to go somewhere . . . hmm. I'll go to Blaise; at least I will be able to say good-bye while I can. Gods, I am going to miss him. What is this going to do to him? He'll be able to take care of himself. He's strong enough; He'll get over me. I love you Blaise.'**__ He pushed forward to his boyfriend's house. He tried in vain to get there fast, so he could say good-bye. So, he ran and he ran until he came to a big Victorian house, painted black. He knocked on the big black door and waited. Ms. Zabini opened the door and gasped, "Help, please get Blaise. I can't last much longer. Hurry!"_

Ms. Zabini grabbed the boy and half dragged half carried him up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Once she had him settled she ran to the stairs and yelled up the rest of them to Blaise's room, "Blaise!" No answer. "Blaise! Please, where are you?" She tried the library by the kitchen. "Blaise, please!" She heard stomping feet coming down the stairs, Blaise ran up to her and asked, "Mother what is wrong?" "Hurry, go to the guest bedroom. Please hurry!" Ms. Zabini pleaded. "Mother, what is going on?" Blaise tried again. "No time to explain, just hurry." Ms. Zabini pusher her son toward the guest bedroom.

Blaise ran up the stairs, tripping on almost every step. His mother has never sounded so scared in her life and it scared Blaise; it scared Blaise a lot. In all his 20 years, he has never seen his Mother so frantic. Well, maybe when he was really little and he got a hold of a knife. '_Oh, Merlin, what is going on? I swear if this is a trick I will kill her. Hmm, maybe I'll call up Draco to help. Nah, he would have thought it was funny._ He took a deep breath and opened the door, and there on the bed was his boyfriend, and he was half-conscious and had blood all over him. Blaise ran up to him and looked at him, the blood was seeping out of a wound on his right side. Blaise carefully pulled up the boy's shirt to find a big, deep gash going from the front of his hip to the back of the hip. Blaise gasped then preceded to pull out his wand and try and heal it.

Every spell Blaise tried just didn't work. In fact one spell made him bleed more. The most Blaise could do before he got a mediwitch to look at the boy was to stop the bleeding but not heal the cut. '_I should talk to Mother; maybe she will know what to do._' "Merlin, Please don't die. I love you, you stupid bloody Gryffiindoor." Blaise kissed the boy's forehead and then left the room to look for his Mother. He walked down the stairs to the parlor and saw his Mother sitting in front of the fireplace with a glass of Firewhiskey in her hand. "Mother." Ms. Zabini looked up and put her glass down. Ms. Zabini was a very wealthy and beautiful woman; and she knew it. Boy did she know it. She was wearing a long, black, silk, and nightgown. (**Pic on profile**). It contoured to the shape of her, but at the same time was loose enough that it was comfortable to sleep in. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun. "Dear, how is he?" She asked. "He is sleeping now, but I couldn't do much with his wound. I stopped the blood, but I couldn't heal the cut. I think we might have to bring him to a Mediwitch." Blaise replied, falling into a love seat. "OK, well, how about we get him one tomorrow?" Ms. Zabini asks. "Yea, let's do that, I'll stay with him tonight." Blaise says, getting up and walking to the guest bedroom. Blaise got inside and saw that the boy had his eyes open. "Blaise?" He asked. "Seamus?" 


	2. Don't save me

_ Oh, fuck me. Why does everything hurt? Shit, where's the bathroom._ Seamus looks up and sees a light coming out of a white, tiled room. _Guess that's the bathroom. _He tries to get up, but he's in too much pain. So, he kind of like roles on the floor to the bathroom. Once he gets there he does his business; he goes to wash his hands and catches his reflection. His white, pasty face repulses Seamus, with blackish purple bruises under his eyes. He goes to touch his face then thinks better of it. _All right, now time to get a shower. Maybe that will make me feel at least a little bit better. Now how the bloody hell is I supposed to get my clothes off and shower. Fuck it, I'll improvise._ Seamus attempts to take off his clothes and surprisingly succeeds. He turns the shower to mildly hot and steps in. He just stands in the shower and lets the water run down his body and soothe his aching muscles.

Once Seamus is done he gets a towel from the cabaret next to the shower and dries off. _Damn, that's way too much work to put on all my clothes. I don't think Miss. Camilla __**(Forgot her name, so this is going to be her name)**__ will mind if I just were shorts. I sure as hell know Blaise wont mind. _So, Seamus puts on a pair of shorts that was on the chair beside the bed. He then proceeds to fall into bed and fall asleep once his head hits the pillow.

Seamus woke up a little bit later. _Fuck, my head. Huh, guess I shouldn't move my head. _Footsteps were heard outside the door. So, Seamus tried to sit up but decided against it. Someone opened the door and stepped in. "Blaise?" Seamus asks. "Seamus, your awake?" Blaise replies. "No, I'm just talking in my sleep. I'm awake." Blaise chuckles and walks up to Seamus. He kisses his forehead and sits in the chair by Seamus' head. "How do you feel?" Blaise asks. "Brilliant, you know same old same old. Aching everywhere. I'm surprised I even had the strength and energy to even get a shower last night. How 'bout you?" "That's good. I'm fine. I'm just trying to keep my boyfriend from bleeding to death. Mom is fine too, in case you were wondering. She's worried about you, ya know? She gave me the fright of my fucking life when she started screaming bloody murder to find me. And when she did she didn't tell me anything except to go to our guest bedroom." Blaise says while playing with Seamus' fingers.

"Hey, look at me." Seamus whispers. Blaise looks in to the light blue eyes of his boyfriend of 3 years and Seamus says, "I need to tell you something, but I think it can wait a little bit longer. No, you know what, you need to know. Blaise, I'm dieing and there is nothing you can do about it. I've tried all the cures I can think of, but none of them work. You see I have Leukemia and it has grown to my kidneys; there is no cure. So, please for the sanity of everyone, don't try and save me. It will just lead you to disappointment and failure." Blaise starts crying silently and he starts to hold Seamus' hand really tight. "How much longer do you have left." Blaise whispers, to afraid to talk loudly. "At most a week, please promise me that you won't do anything to try and let me live out the time I have left." "I promise." And they seal it with a kiss.

**Oh, I totally went there. Lol But seriously, I have two friends with Leukemia, one said friend died when we were still in kindergarten. I don't remember a lot about it, I just remember that it felt like your heart being ripped out of your chest. My other friend is alive and living well. She wants to own a hair salon. Befriending them is one of the best things that have happened in my life and even though they cause me so much heartbreak I wouldn't change it for the world. Anyway on a lighter note. The next chapter will go into Seamus' background, I think. I'm still a little bit iffy on the details. Review and I'll give you ice-cream with Blaise or Seamus on the top. **


	3. All seemed perfect

BPOV

Once Seamus was asleep again I quickly ran downstairs to the library. In the library there was a secret room; I got in that room and looked through all the books that might help me get rid of Seamus' illness. "There is no way in hell I am going to let you just die on me. Not when I was going to propose in a week."

Blaise found three books that could help; one was called "The Works of Magic" and "Cures for Muggle Illnesses" and "Side Affects of Muggle Diseases". Blaise figured one of them would help somewhat.

Blaise took the books and headed for his room. He sat at his desk with the lamp on, and read the first book from cover to cover. There was nothing useful in it. He went to go check on Seamus; he was fine, still sleeping with no fever. Blaise went back to his room and read the second book. He found something that could help. It said he had to do a few spells one every other day for a month or one every day for two weeks, depending on how sever the illness is.

The last book Blaise read told him the spell he had to use and directions to tell if a patient had a sever case or not. But Blaise already knew that Seamus had a sever case. I mean come on Blaise is training to be a Healer.

So, Blaise took the books and went to Seamus' room. Seamus was still asleep; Blaise did the first spell "Sana morbum" Blaise pointed his wand at Seamus. Seamus jumped up but then slowly went back down again to sleep.

Blaise fed Seamus and helped wash him; the spells made you weak. Days went on like this, and everyday Blaise would recite the spell and help Seamus when he was too weak to do anything else but just lie there.

Finally two weeks passed and Seamus started to get stronger and stronger everyday. Until one day Seamus got up and told Blaise that there going out. Blaise didn't think it the best idea, but who was he to tell his boyfriend no? So they went out and they stayed out all day. By the time they got home Seamus was dead on his feet.

After that day Blaise made Seamus take it easy and just take one day at a time. Seamus was getting antsy just sitting in the house doing nothing, so he took up cooking. As days went on Seamus was a better cook than Camilla and that's saying something. She is a great cook; she even became a Chef when she got out of school. She had to quit because she got pregnant with Blaise.

So every damn day Seamus would cook Breakfast and then Blaise left for work. When he came home Seamus had Lunch ready for him, then Blaise left again and Seamus would take a nap then he would cook diner. When Blaise got home everyone got together and had diner in the parlor.

Seamus got tired of the same damn routine everyday and brought it up with Blaise. Blaise finally broke and Seamus went back to work painting portraits of people who want to talk to their deceased family members. Seamus enjoyed his work and it paid good money.

So Seamus went back to work and Blaise got a job as a Healer, Blaise opened up a shop that sold all the herbs you needed to be a Healer and Seamus opened up a shop next door that sold paintings. They both had a lot of spare time on there hands and they decided with the money that there making why not buy there own place instead of mooching off of Camilla.

They got a flat about ten minutes from their shops. All was well until Seamus broke the news to Blaise.

They were just sitting there next to the fire enjoying each other's company when Seamus asks, "Hey Blaise, do you want a family?"

"Yea, of course, Why? Don't you want a family too?"

"Of course I do. I just wanted to make sure you did because well…. Um… you see uh, I'm… Well I'm uh, pregnant."

Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with school and a new semester. I also haven't been able to get on for a while. So, I know it goes really fast but I just wanted that part done. I might have it go on for a few more chapters but I need ideas. So any suggestions would be nice. Or just review, either works for me.

Review below

V


	4. AN

Sorry for not updating for a while. Every time I re-read this ending I think it's perfect. I always loved cliffhangers. So I think I'm just going to change the story from "In Progress" to "Complete".

**Oh and check out my new one shot it's a sad one. **

**Anyway I have got to go.**

**Ja,**

**TOloveIStoDESTROY-Jace**


End file.
